Paradise Island
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: I recently watched Undercurrent and fell in love with the characters Renee and Mike. The film inspired me to write this fic. Hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my Twitter friends DieheartDallas, AnnHarrisForever and Supsi85 xx
1. Bad Girl

As Mike drove to the secluded beach house all he could think about was her. Renee Rivera. Even her name sounded sexy. He had never met a woman like her in his life and from the very first moment he saw her he had instantly fallen head over heels in love with her, even before he knew who she was. He could hardly concentrate all day in the club. His thoughts kept creeping back to the previous evening when they had had sex practically the whole night starting up against the wall when the incriminating pictures had been taken and then moving to the floor of his bedroom. He felt guilty about carrying out Carlos' twisted plan but nevertheless he couldn't get enough of her even if she was the wife of Puerto Rico's most dangerous and feared gangster. She was everything a man could ever want – beautiful, sexy, flawless, elegant and as she herself had said "a bad girl." She was also not afraid to stand up to him even jokingly calling him a misogynist and playing hard to get at first. He thought back to when they were sat at the outdoor restaurant and she had sucked her finger playfully. He knew then he just had to have her. He also loved how she called him Mike and not Michael. Her screaming his name in ecstasy would forever be etched in his mind. He remembered how quickly she had removed her scarf and dress the previous night and how she looked without them on. He had fallen for her hard and fast and he didn't hesitate when she virtually begged him to meet her at the beach house tonight. He couldn't wait to find out what she had in store for him and also he wondered what she would be wearing. Every time he had seen her she looked incredible, a million dollars. She was the woman of his dreams. He had already decided to give the money back to Carlos as soon as he could. He wanted Renee and no amount of cash in the world could match up to her.

As he pulled into the drive the impressive beach front property was in darkness and he wondered why that was. He jumped out of his car and noticed a note stuck to one of the giant white pillars. "Meet me on the beach, I'll be waiting. Renee xxx" He could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest as he had visions of her perhaps in a bikini taking a midnight swim. He could barely contain himself as he made his way towards the sand. The moon shone brightly onto the ocean and it truly looked like a sparkling paradise. Thank god it was a private beach he thought. He couldn't see Renee anywhere but then when he neared the water's edge he nearly came there and then when she emerged from the water wearing only a tiny black thong. She walked slowly towards him looking every inch like a goddess, the water droplets trickling down her beautiful body. Her long wet golden hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. She looked a complete vision. She didn't say a word as she got closer and closer to him. He was hard already and she noticed through his trousers. She loved the effect she had on him. As soon as she reached him he couldn't help but kiss her straight away and his hands wandered over her wet body hungrily pulling her closer to him. His clothes were wet from her but he didn't care. He kissed her neck passionately as his hands continued to stroke and caress every part of her upper body. She moaned quietly as her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as if she never wanted to let him go. He was so different to her husband and she wanted him inside her right away but he made her wait for it which turned her on even more.

He pushed her onto the sand and laid her down flat on her back. She grabbed his t-shirt and forcibly pulled it off as they kissed, her body arching upwards towards him urging him to enter her but he resisted again. Her hands moved down over his muscles. He was gorgeous and she had never met her match before until now. They were the perfect combination in every way especially sexually. He removed his trousers and boxers quickly and kissed his way down her lean tanned body starting with her neck and chest, then moving lower over her breasts and stomach. Teasing her he then moved to her ankles and kissed and stroked all the way back up her stunning long legs. Her moans grew louder as she knew exactly where he was heading and she lay back in anticipation. She curled her toes into the sand as she waited for the explosions that would inevitably happen inside her very soon. As he reached her thong he slowly fingered her through the thin silky material and her body shuddered at his touch. He moved so slowly bringing her to the edge until she couldn't take anymore and he pulled her thong off leaving her completely naked and at his mercy. She spread her legs and he didn't fail to carry on exactly where he left off although this time with his mouth and tongue. Every movement he made left her breathless and she had never felt this way with Carlos. She would never tire of the growing sensations in her body and her hands reached for Mike's head pulling him closer to her wetness and he didn't hesitate to drink her in. It was heaven for the both of them. She started to scream and he knew he had to finish her off there and then. He positioned himself to enter her and slowly at first moved his erection in and out of her making her whole body quake. She dug her red painted nails hard into his back and he kissed all over her face finally finding her mouth. As he quickened his pace their kisses grew more urgent as they both panted and they instead started biting each other's lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her even harder and faster.

As her screams grew more frantic he pulled out of her and picked her up and sat her on top of him. "I want you to fuck me Renee. Be my bad girl" he panted and she looked at him seductively as it was now his turn to lie down in the sand. She threw her head back as she rocked back and forth over his erection torturing him slowly. His hands grabbed at her perfect bottom and thighs as she straddled him. She then started bouncing up and down so he was completely filling her and she was in total control. He reached up to her breasts and touched them all over as she moved on top of him. He didn't think she could look anymore attractive, but she did right now as the noises she was making nearly blew his mind. His whole body was dripping with sweat and he couldn't take his eyes off her, not even for a second. He was like putty in her hands and he loved every minute of it. Her screams and his groans now filled the night air and as she neared the brink he reached down to aid her with his fingers which resulted in the most explosive orgasm either had ever had. Both their bodies were breathless and they couldn't move for a while. They enjoyed the pulsating feelings shooting through them and then when they recovered he held her in his arms until the sun rose. It had been the best night of their lives and as he looked at her he knew that whatever it took he would help her get away from Carlos, even if it killed him trying. She meant the world to him and he would do anything for her. He whispered in her ear "I love you Renee" and she answered back without hesitation "I love you too." They kissed gently as the ocean waves lapped at their feet and they wished they could stay there forever, just the two of them in their very own paradise island.


	2. Slave 4 U

It had been another long night working at the strip club and Mike wondered why Eddie always seemed to disappear at closing time leaving him with all the mess to clear up before the next day. But that was Eddie for you, he had an excuse for everything and Mike couldn't help but smile at his antics. He collected the empty glasses, cashed up and then poured himself one last drink to enjoy in peace. It was gone 2:00 am and he was exhausted. As he drank he looked around the empty club. It looked cheap and trashy but it suited Eddie to a tee and they made a lot of money from tourists wanting a good time.

Mike couldn't help but dream of the changes he would make to the place if he was the owner. He would prefer a much classier gentleman's club and casino and he could picture it in his mind. At that moment he was interrupted from his thoughts by an unexpected knock on the door. "Oh shit" he muttered. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any more people after the hectic night he had just endured.

However as he opened the door he had a change of heart when he saw Renee standing there looking sensational in a long backless red dress. His tiredness evaporated quickly at the sight of her and her beauty took his breath away. "Well aren't you going to invite me in Mike?" she asked with a seductive smile. He stood back to let her in and he couldn't help but cast his eyes all over her perfect body as she walked past him into the club. He locked the door behind her. Suddenly going home didn't seem quite so appealing and he grinned to himself as he followed her to the bar.

"So what are you doing here Renee? What about Carlos?" he questioned with a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry, he's away on business for a few days. We're quite safe for now. I just got lonely all on my own at home with nothing to stimulate me. And you know I like to be stimulated…" She laughed enjoying teasing him and touched his arm softly. "I can always leave right now if you'd prefer."

Her magnetic eyes burned with intensity and he smiled back. "You're not going anywhere" he replied firmly and he leaned in for a kiss. As he kissed her he ran his fingers up and down her bare back slowly but she pulled away after a few seconds. "Not yet Mike, I want a drink first."

"Tequila?" he offered and she nodded. He poured them a couple of shot glasses and sat next to her at the bar. As she downed shot after shot he looked at her in amazement. "What? Can't you take a woman drinking you under the table? I want to get drunk tonight Mike. If you thought I was bad before you should see me after a few more of these!" Oh boy was he in for a real treat tonight, he thought to himself smirking as he poured her yet another glass. He thought back to their last encounter on the beach. He had missed her so much and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again but it looked as if he would have to be patient.

As they continued drinking Renee took in the surroundings and glanced at the nearby poles. "So this is where you work. It's very…different to what I imagined" she said. "Yeah I know what you mean but it's a job. It's just temporary until I find something better." He looked embarrassed and she teased him even further. "Do you think it's ok to treat women like sexual objects Mike? To let men leer over them as they dance around poles every night for their own amusement?" He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and struggled to find any words. She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Your face! I'm only playing with you. They get paid well I'm sure and it's their choice at the end of the day."

Mike looked relieved and joined in her laughter. She downed another drink and stood up. "In fact I've always wanted a go myself." Mike nearly spat out his tequila as she whispered in his ear: "Fancy a private show…?" Without waiting for an answer she strutted up to the stage and turned on the nearby stereo. "You just sit there and watch, you can't touch me, not until I say." She winked at him as the sexy music beats filled the empty club. He couldn't believe his eyes as she held on to the pole and started writhing around it expertly. She was better than any dancer he had ever seen and he had seen a hell of a lot. He could feel himself becoming hard already and struggled to contain himself.

She moved up and down the pole keeping in time with the music. She let her hair down and it fell loosely across her back and shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous and he wanted to get up there and take her right then but he was rooted to the spot. He wanted to enjoy the full show. She was his private dancer and it was one of his fantasies brought to life. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she continued working the pole and she crouched down, the high split in her dress exposing one of her legs almost completely and she ran her fingers along it enjoying every second of turning him on. He whistled at her in encouragement.

She then stood up and removed the straps of her dress off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. She kicked it off the stage and was left standing in just a leopard print thong and her sexy red Louboutin heels. As she held on to the pole with one hand she touched herself all over with the other. "So do the girls keep their thongs on?" she asked. It was all Mike could do to nod. "Well you're a lucky boy then aren't you? Just think of me as your slave for the night. I'll do whatever you want me to do." She smiled as she reached down and pulled her thong slowly off. She threw it at Mike and it landed on his lap. He really couldn't take much more of this. It was pure torture not being able to touch her beautiful toned and tanned body.

As the music played she continued dancing and again crouched down but this time she opened her legs wide showing him everything and it was enough to make him groan out loud. She stood up slowly, she was loving this just as much as him. She thought of another idea and walked off the stage towards him staring into his eyes the whole time. As she got closer he made a move to get out of the chair but she shook her head and he unwillingly stayed put. She leaned in to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and he couldn't help but put his arms around her waist but she pulled them off. "Naughty Mike! You can look but don't touch, that's the rule remember."

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered: "So how about a lap dance?" He grinned back and couldn't believe his luck. This woman would be the death of him one way or another. She walked around him slowly at first touching his shoulders and face as she went. As she moved faster to the music she undid his shirt and pulled it off him. She ran her hands all over his smooth chest and back and his muscles bristled at her touch. Next she sat on his lap with her back facing him and she grinded her hips on top of him driving him stir crazy. She could feel his erection underneath her and she knew she couldn't continue teasing him much longer.

She got up and turned around to face him. She straddled him and did the same again grinding her hips on his lap, her breasts just inches from his face. He would give anything to touch her right now and she sensed his urgency. "Before I let you touch me, just answer one question. How many of the dancers are you fucking?" He looked at her in surprise. "None since I've been with you" he replied. She smiled at him. "I really don't care to be honest. As long as I'm the best you've had…" He sat up in the chair and gazed into her eyes. "Oh you're the best alright, no doubt about that."

He obviously gave the right answer as she rewarded him with a long passionate kiss and he was finally allowed to touch her. His hot hands made their way all over her face and body. He couldn't get enough of her. Waiting had made him go wild and he wanted to show her exactly how much he desired her. He pulled her hair back and kissed her neck making her moan with pleasure. He moved lower to her breasts and his hot breath blowing on her skin made her tremble. She held on tightly to his shoulders as he went to work licking, sucking and tweaking her nipples. "Oh god, Mike…"

Holding her naked body up against him felt incredible. She pushed him back against the chair and it was now his turn to enjoy her planting kisses all over his neck and torso moving gradually lower with every kiss until she reached his jeans. She then got off his lap and kneeled down on the floor. He groaned knowing exactly what she would do next. His erection was straining to be released from his clothing and she happily obliged touching him all along the shaft as she unzipped his jeans. He kicked his shoes off and helped her remove the jeans along with his boxers. She looked up at him and held his gaze as she took him into her mouth in one go sucking and licking him until his panting filled the air around them. He held onto her head tightly as she moved up and down. "Renee…fucking hell…don't stop!" His breathing became more and more ragged as she continued sucking bringing him closer and closer to the edge until he came in her mouth. She triumphantly looked up at him as she swallowed seductively.

As he recovered from all the amazing sensations she had given him she returned to his lap and placed her knees either side of his legs and held on to his shoulder with one hand. "Now it's my turn" she said and with her other hand she slowly made her way down her body lower and lower until she reached between her legs and she circled her fingers around her most sensitive spot making herself moan loudly as she did so. He became hard again almost instantly at the sight before him and he held on to her watching everything she was doing. She then moved her fingers deep inside and pulled them in and out quickening her pace with every stroke. Beads of sweat began appearing on her body and it made her skin glisten underneath the club lights. She knew she was almost there and she removed her fingers and held them up to Mike who slowly sucked her taste off them and he licked his lips hungrily. "Now finish me off please. I want you to fuck me senseless" she whispered.

She didn't have to repeat the command and he immediately stood up and carried her towards the stage laying her down flat on her back. She kept the heels on as he climbed on top of her and kissed her over and over again. His hands made their way slowly up her long legs until he could resist no more and he parted them. She instantly wrapped them around his waist and he entered her roughly. He knew she loved it rough and he was happy to oblige. Knowing he could satisfy a woman like Renee was such a turn on for him and seeing her body underneath his writhing around in ecstasy was mind-blowing. Her moans got progressively louder as his movements intensified. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed them up on his shoulders so he could enter her even more deeply and when her moans turned to screams he knew she was enjoying the position as much as him.

Her nails clawed at his chest as he thrust into her again and again bringing her closer to climax. "Oh Mike, harder, harder..." she moaned breathlessly and he pulled out of her and turned her around quickly so that she was bending over in front of him. He knelt upright behind her and continued to enter her forcefully. "Yes yes that's it. Oh yes!" she managed to say through her screams. He kept going until neither could take anymore, she screamed his name yet again and the resulting explosive orgasm that tore through both of their bodies was immense. He held onto her as they breathed together as one with him still inside her. Well this had certainly been a night to remember and both hoped for many more in the future. There was just the small obstacle of Carlos standing in their way...


End file.
